


On A Bed of Roses

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Chaotic Triad, Happy Molly Hooper, I don't know how to tag this, Jim is a Little Shit, Multi, Polyamory, Sebastian is a good boyfriend, Some Plot, There's some Sherlock Bashing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: Just a series of domestic and cute moments of Molly, Jim, and Sebastian that have some (loose) plot
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	On A Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this tbh so I kinda just. Wrote some poetic romantic stuff and hit post?

The sound of an annoying alarm rung out, a mix of sleepy complaints as a frantic arm reached out to stop the buzzing and noise combo. Opening her eyes, Molly lifted herself up slightly, surveying the tangled blankets with a small smile on her face. She leaned down to press morning kisses onto her boyfriends' faces, already noticing Jim was trying to fall back asleep. Sebastian was slowly beginning to stir to being more awake, his eyes becoming two deep pools of love. Quickly the pathologist looked away with a flustered laugh, pushing herself out of the bed. More Irish-sounding complaints were mumbled, none understandable due to the sleepy thickness of his accent. Molly chuckled as she walked to the dresser, opening her drawer and puling out clothes for the day. Now the sound of the deeper British tone was attempting to soothe the grumpy Irishman, failed due to the amusement being poured out. Chuckling, Molly tugged the pillow from Jim's head, tilting her head.

"C'mon now, I've got time to make breakfast for you both." She murmured, trying to not laugh at the immediate joy on the mastermind's face as he sat up, nearly bumping heads with her. Sebastian seemed to have gotten the motivation to get out of bed as well, both of the criminals acting like excited puppies. With the two following with multiple mumbles of thanks and appreciation. Molly couldn't help but blush, shaking her head at her slightly ridiculous boyfriends. Thankfully they didn't hover lovingly around her as she cooked, Sebastian off to shower and Jim to give attention to Toby. Pancakes were the easiest thing to make with the hour she had before work, humming softly to herself as the noises of the morning settled into the perfect places. 

Mornings were the best time; it felt so ethereal. Even the alarm was apart of the wonderfully romantic setting! No matter how grumpy, miserable weathered, or tired, every morning was perfect. Waking up together, the blankets tangled them further into each other, the cozy routine...it was all so blissful. Almost like a perfect cup of tea after a cold day, settled in dry warm clothes, with Toby curled up close and purring away. It was nice to have such a sweet routine, even if it was between two criminals. The gentler side of the two most dangerous men was always much softer during the sleepy moments of waking up. As was many other things about them both, it was adored so much. 


End file.
